The Man Without a Type
by asaneismRnuTs
Summary: Cowritten with the wonderful Medusa, do we always go for the same type and is there really such a thing as types? BB all the way baby, with a twist though. See don't wanna give too much away, so read on and find out for yourself. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yup once again I own absolutely nothing! Fox and Hart Hanson and Co. own BONES – I'm just playing around trying to make the wait till we get new episodes bearable!

**A/N:** One shot, think piece, without a real plot, but also hardly any smut this time. Just what has come out of me not being able to fall asleep a few nights in a row and hence has been thinking about fic ideas. Once again I owe a world of **Thank you's** to my wonderful Beta; G! You rock gal, best beta a _writer_ could wish for! In fact this time around it's not enough to call her a beta. Just like I promised her she's getting bumped up to CO-WRITER this time around.

"**The Man Without a Type"**

He'd never really thought about what his type was before. There had been all sorts of girls and women in his past. He knew the saying "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate physical appearances.

He knew he was an attractive man himself, he wasn't clueless to that fact, but he also knew that that hadn't always been the case. Growing up he'd been a scrawny teenager with a comic book collection which was now worth a small fortune. And then, in high school, he'd discovered his nag for hockey. His body changed after he'd started playing and with his new looks, came the girls.

He still had the comic book collection, he'd never let go of that, he hadn't even thought of giving that one up when he was down on his luck and lost everything in Vegas. But that was all in the past, well not in the present any way. He'd learned the hard way that his gambling issues were never really in the past, but he didn't want to go there now.

It was something else in his head that had started this train of thoughts to begin with: Her.

Her… She was different that any other woman he'd ever known. To think that he'd dismissed her initially as not being his type. There was that word again. Type – what was his type anyway?

Looking back he sure had gone for the cliché. He'd had his fair share of petite blondes to go with his whole tall dark and handsome look. Rebecca was a testament to that fact he guessed and so was Tessa. He'd even found himself hypnotised and in need of some release after watching the small blond from that vampire show on TV from time to time. At times he had found it in the way of the January 1999 issue of Playboy, which had another small blonde on the cover.

And yet, all those blondes couldn't be further from his mind as he lay here, in Camille's bed thinking about his ruby haired goddess.

Temperance – even her name was different from the ones of the other woman that had been in his life. But then again, Seeley wasn't that run of the mill either… Temperance and Seeley – it had a nice ring to it.

He'd been fooling himself, thinking that he could stay away from Her by rekindling his fling with Cam. It wasn't fair to Cam, he knew that. In the past he had prided himself of knowing that he had never cheated on a woman once in his life, and yet the past months he could feel himself feeling more and more guilty.

He knew that what he was doing now was just as bad as cheating. He might as well have been cheating on Cam, because every time he kissed her he was thinking about Her and not Camille. Every time he buried his face in her raven hair he wished it was Her auburn tresses.

In the dark of the night he came to a decision: he would break things off with Cam, because he was leading them both on: Camille by making her believe things could actually work out this time and himself by continuing to think about types.

"Who says you need a type anyway?" he said while closing the door of the apartment behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sadly but obviously not mine, just playing here. Bones and its characters are property of Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, FOX and co.

**A/N: **Part 2 of what was initially going to be a one shot, but it ran away with us. This time Brennan POV. The wonderful asaneismRnuTs let me have a go at the steeringwheel for this chapter. Would NOT have been able to do it without her though.

**The Woman with a Type**

She'd never really thought about her type before. But tonight as she lay in her bed she took some time to think about the men who'd been in her life. In fact, she was trying to establish a pattern as to why she never seemed to be able to maintain a relationship.

There had been the highschool sweethearts ofcourse and a number of college flings. All faceless boys, nothing ever lasting longer than a couple of months.

In college she had started a relationship with one of her professors. An authority figure, the meaning of that did not escape her. He'd been more like a father figure to her than either of them had been willing to admit. In the end it might have been one of the reasons for their relationship not having lasted. They had parted amicably though and she'd still had warm feelings for the man when he showed up at the lab last year. Those feelings had been shot down for good when he pulled that number on her in court. In fact it was only thanks to Booth that she had regained the upper hand.

In the period after college she had been too focussed on her work to even think of dating and to be honest she'd thought it would be easier alone. The only semi-serious relationship she'd had after college had been Pete. When thinking about it now their relation had been about comfort more than anything else: there hadn't been a lot of emotional involvement it was a question of old habits. This fact was proven by Pete when he's made a bootycall upon her return from Guatemala. It was Angela's doing that she had started going out more in the past couple of years. Under Angela's pressure she had even started dating again, which lead to her two latest fiasco's:

Poor David had never really had an honest shot after having been interrogated by Booth on their first date. He had seemed nice enough and he'd been attractive too, with his tall athletic posture and dark hair. But the man had simply been too intimidated by Booth to want to risk repeating that experience.

She sighed, she would have liked to get to know David better. She'd really felt a connection with him online, but she's never gotten the chance to test the waters in real life. On the other hand she was thankful for having found early on about the man's lack of backbone.

Then there had been William, just a couple of weeks ago. She swallowed. He had seemed like a great person and even though she'd had her reservations with him being related to one of the victims of a case she couldn't stop her feelings of sympathy for the man who had taken care of his younger sibling after loosing his parents. She'd started opening up to him, her social skills blossoming in a way Angela would have been proud of.

It all seemed to be going very well until things came to a screeching halt when Booth had William arrested during dinner in a fancy restaurant. Ofcourse, the man she liked turned out to be a murderous bastard!

Angry tears still formed in her eyes when she thought back of this. How could she have been so naïve, so unseeing? And why did this kind of stuff happen to her all the time? Was she just attracted to the wrong type of men?

But then she thought back of the past week, the little family reunion they had. About being left all alone again, this time actually seeing the rest of her family drive away from right in front of her. It wasn't just her love interests that couldn't stand to be near her, her own family didn't even want her!

By now tears were freely streaming down her face and she let out a desperate sob. All of the pain that had been buried so well after all those years had been brought to the surface again. She couldn't help but come to the same conclusion the anxious fifteen-year-old Temperance had come to after having been left by her parents and later by her brother: there was something about her that made her unlovable. And despite Booth's kind words in front of the diner she knew she would never be part of a family.

She pounded her fists angrily into the duvet. She'd let her carefully constructed walls down. The walls that had been up since she was a teenager, those walls that were her safeguard from getting hurt. This only proved her point though: when people got close to her they couldn't run away fast enough.

Booth…

Booth, her partner. She smiled when she thought of him. They made a good team, what she lacked in social skills he more than made up for and combined with her scientific smarts they were all round. His typical pompous alpha-male behaviour had caused its fair share of disagreements between them and honestly, not a day went by without the two of them bickering. Truth be told, she didn't mind, to a certain level she even enjoyed their sparring. Because despite what was said, she knew he respected her as much as she respected him. This mutual and unconditional respect was what she'd missed with the other men. It was what made their partnership so strong, so strong even that she didn't really mind him being that annoying alpha male around her anymore. He thought she didn't notice that he was basically marking her with all those little touches, but she didn't mind. She knew she could count on him to protect her and she would do the same for him.

Yes, come to think of it Booth might be her type. She snorted, because typically he was the one she couldn't have. He was involved with Cam and even though she didn't like it she would respect it. Besides, he was already part of a family, be it a broken one. She knew how much he cared for his little son and even though she didn't want children herself she could appreciate his love for the kid.

Saddened by the thought that the only man she would consider accepting love from at this point in her life was so very far away from her she got up from the bed and got dressed. Sleep far from her now, she decided to take a midnight walk to clear her head, maybe go to the diner to grab a cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yes…. There's more! This really is a labour of love – we've tried so hard to stay away from the whole brain twisting business that is a plot, and yet somehow we ended up somehow having something that to the casual observer might look like a plot hidden somewhere underneath this love story. Also with this instalment we have cranked up the heat a couple of notches.

"**The Types in Question"**

As he walked into the diner there still hung a cloud over his head. He'd come here straight from Cam's apartment after having broken things off with her. It had been the right thing to do. It hadn't been fair to either of them. And yet here he sat in the booth of the diner and he still felt like crap.

Catholic guilt – gotta love it! He sat staring into his coffee trying to remember whether or not he had already poured sugar into it. His mind had returned to thinking about her, wondering if he would ever get the chance to let her know what was going on inside his head.

The whole break up with Camille had gone surprisingly smoothly. Not at all like he had expected it to be. Not that he'd thought she'd pull a gun on him or anything, but she had almost seemed relieved. As if she had seen this coming a long time before he had. Ofcourse there had been initial anger, but then she had just seemed resigned. She'd given him a peck on the cheek and then let him go.

The next couple of days there was sure to be some post break-up awkwardness at the lab, but he expected things to go back to normal after that. They had promised each other every effort to keep their working relationship normal, it had been that way during their relationship and it would have to be so after it. This had been clear to both of them since the start of their tryst. Booth was so completely engrossed in his staring contest with his coffee that he didn't hear the bell over the door chime when the door opened and she walked into the diner.

Initially she had wanted to just sit at the counter and have a cup of coffee and the go back home and try and see if maybe she could sleep and if not she guessed she could always go and do some paperwork. But when she got to the Royale Diner she'd been surprised to see Booth sitting in their regular booth. She ordered a coffee and walked over to him. He seemed to be in deep thought because he didn't look up from his coffee as she approached him.

"So I guess I'm not the only one with trouble sleeping tonight." Booth thought he'd actually fallen asleep at the diner when he heard her voice. But when he looked up from his coffee she was very much standing in front of him and what a sight she was in her yoga-pants, white tank top, washed out denim jacket and trainers with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. He blinked hard to make sure he really was awake. "Well, what's keeping you up?" she asked while scooting into the booth, sitting opposite him. When there was no immediate answer to her question she barged on: "You're not gambling again are you?" Those amazing blue eyes were staring him down in such a way that he was close to admitting to having been gambling even if that was clearly not the case.

"No I have not been gambling, and for you to suggest such a thing is wildly out of line!" He shot back at her. She was unbelievable! "And why are you here anyway? Got a late night coffee date with another suspect?" The second the words had left his mouth he regretted them. He could see he'd hit a sore spot.

She flinched, her frame stiffening. She was gaping at him, her big blue eyes full of unshed tears and he could almost hear the walls around her coming up. Walls he'd worked very hard to break down the last couple of years. If it had been anybody else making her look like this he would have kicked their ass, was it possible to kick one's own ass?

She just sat there frozen, like a statue. "I'm sorry Temperance." He scooted out from his side of the booth and back in next to her while pulling her into his embrace. She remained rigid in his arms "I am so so sorry, I don't know what got into me. I just reacted, I didn't mean to hurt you" He held her face between his hands looking straight into her eyes trying his very best to convey to her his utter regrets.

Finally she seemed to relax a little in his arms. Turning away from him slightly she muttered something he could only barely make out, but he did. It was all he could do not to smirk when she finally had the courage to look up at him again. "Was that an apology from the brilliant Dr. Brennan?" he asked, not being able to suppress the smirk any longer at the slight blush creeping up her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest.

It was too much, the physical closeness and the emotional turmoil brought back the thoughts from earlier and before they were able to rationalize themselves out it and when their lips met they both had to let out a small moan. The kiss that had started sweet and lingering quickly evolved into hot and passionate and it took all of Seeley's willpower to pull back and look Temperance into the eyes once again. He didn't see any signs of regret that he'd feared might be there.

Emboldened by the lack of rejection he made a proposition. "How about I get some of that cherry pie to go and we find ourselves a more private location, like say your place?" Booth knew he was being rash and impulsive but after having had a first taste of Temperance Brennan he was not about to let her go.

"That sounds nice, but what about Cam?"

"I really don't think she's into threesomes Bones, but if you ask me real nicely I could maybe find out" The smirk on his face belied the fact that he would never want to share the amazing woman sitting next to him with anyone. When Booth saw the shade of Brennan's eyes change, the look on Booth's face also went back to serious. "We're not together anymore, that's why I was here in the first place. I told her how I really felt… about me and her and well about you."

"Sounds like we both had a lot of thinking time tonight," she replied. "That's the reason I am here…couldn't sleep anymore from all the thinking." When she looked up at him there were tears in her eyes again. At that moment it hit him, why she had reacted so strongly to his remark about William Hastings before. That, put together with the latest developments in her family suddenly made it click. It had only been this afternoon – that she had admitted to him that she feared she didn't belong. That she would never be part of a family. Ofcourse those feelings ran much deeper than she had led on. This was Bones they were talking about! This realisation just made him feel like the Bureau's slowest agent ever.

He wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her again, tenderly this time. When they broke apart he leaned his forehead to hers and looking deep into her eyes he told her: "Bones, I will be your family if you'll have me."

She smiled through her tears and in an attempt to lighten the mood she said: "So how about that pie you promised me?" He let out a chuckle at that and signalled the waitress.

Thank goodness traffic was easy and she didn't live far from the diner. He suddenly couldn't wait to get his hands on her again. Judging by the looks Temperance had been sneeking at him from the passenger's seat and the tentative touches to his hand and thigh she didn't want anything to get in their way either.

Reaching her apartment building there was a brief moment of hesitation from the both of them. This was the point of no return: if they were going to go through with this, there would be no going back. Everything would change. He put his hand on her knee. "Ready?" he asked her.

She let out a shuddering breath that would have made him concerned if it wouldn't have been followed by the sweetest of smiles. He leaned over the console to draw her into a kiss. His tongue darted out to trace the outline of her lips. Gods, she tasted as sweet as her smiles. The kiss deepened when she opened her mouth and their tongues met. He couldn't help but moan at the tingling sensation caused by the softness of her mouth. The magic of the moment was however broken when he hit his knee in an attempt to tighten their embrace. They both chuckled at that. "I thought the whole idea was to go some place more comfortable. Let's take this inside before someone really gets hurt," she said gathering her bag and the package with the pie.

Opening the door to her apartment while balancing her bag and the pie turned out to be quite a challenge. She grunted in frustration when the keys fell to the floor. They both kneeled down to pick them up, their faces nearly colliding in the process. She got caught in his gaze. "Temperance…" The emotions running over his face made the blood in her veins boil and she had a feeling that he was seeing the same emotions written all over her face. He carefully took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm. "I am going to kiss you again, on the lips" He looked her into the eyes smiling that little half smile of his. "And then I'm gonna pick you up and carry you to your bedroom, where we are going to make love." Temperance could only nod her head. Make love, ofcourse…because there was nothing _just _about sex. She remembered their conversation in her office a couple of months ago. And she knew it was true: it would never be just sex between the two of them.

True to his word, like the honest man he was, Booth leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She never been one for grand gestures or even internal monologues describing what she was feeling but she was pretty sure that if someone had asked her even the simplest question she wouldn't be able to answer it.

How they made it from the front door to her bedroom she would only be able to tell the next morning by retracing the trail of clothing they left behind. So caught up was she in the sensations this man managed to set free in her.

When they stumbled into the bedroom she was all but naked and she thanked whatever deity Seeley believed was up there that she had worn easy clothes when she went out for her midnight stroll. Seeley's attire however proved a little bit more of a challenge. Too impatient to undo all the buttons on his dress shirt she simply grabbed the lapels and tore, the little buttons scattering over the floor. "Hey! Easy tiger," came the somewhat shocked response from her partner. "That was a Boss, you know, those things ain't cheap!"

"I'll buy you a new one" was the muffled reply from Temperance as she was nibbling her way across his collarbone her hands pushing the offending garment off his shoulders and down his arms. Luckily he liked to wear his shirts without cufflinks. After the way she'd treated the buttons down the front he didn't even want to think about what she would have done to the sleeves. The shirt fell to the floor and with Temperance's attention focus of kissing her way back and forth across his torso he was left with undoing his belt and pants or atleast trying to do so, because his basic motor functions appeared to have left his brain. His hands were trembling with the intensity of the experience of having Temperance touching him like this.

"Let me help you with that." Temperance moved his hands away from his belt buckle and dropped to her knees in front of him. His left hand buried it self in her hair while the other one caressed her cheek. Temperance's hands worked deftly at his belt and pants and within seconds she had his pants opened were starting to pull them and his underwear down and at the same time copping a feel of his toned legs. First tracing his quadriceps then moving to the back of his legs to admire his gastrocnemics. When she arrived at the ankles she was hindered by his socks. She gave him a slight push and when his legs connected to the bed he practically collapsed on it, making it easier for her to take them off. Moving swiftly she also pulled down her panties and stepped out of them before returning her attention towards the gorgeous man splayed upon her bed.

When she started tracing the tendons in his feet he gave an impatient groan. "Bones….There will be time for a detailed study of my extremities later, now come here." Booth had been studying her every movement carefully, but the suspense was starting to be too much for him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her on top of him.

That action earned him a giggle. The sound to him rivalled the sound of angel's singing. With his arms tightly wrapped around her Temperance felt more secure than she'd ever felt before, but that wasn't the only thing she was feeling. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt Seeley's hands move down her back, caressing her buttocks and moving further down the back of her thighs pulling them apart making her straddle him. The feel of his dick nestle against the moist heat between her legs made her head spin.

Placing her hands on his chest she pushed herself into a sitting position which gave him a clear view of her heaving bosom. "Beautiful…" The word fell from his lips as she took his hand and placed it over her breast. Taking the hint he raised his other hand as well and started tracing patterns on her breasts carefully scraping his thumbnails over the nipples rejoicing with male pride when he felt them stiffen even further than they'd already been from her initial arousal.

His caresses sent little shocks of pleasure straight to her core, making her wriggle on his lap. The friction caused by her movements made the both of them gasp. Leaning into his touch Temperance reached between her legs and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing manhood and placed the tip of it at her sobbing entrance, causing a growl to escape Seeley's lips. He didn't think he was going to last very long going at it the way they were.

The feeling of her hand had made him close his eyes. "Seeley…" The pleasure shooting through his body by simply having her fingers wrapped around him was suddenly drowned out by the joy of hearing her use his given name. "Open your eyes." The look that met him when he opened his eyes was one of Temperance impaling herself on his cock, burying him to the hilt inside of her. The sensation of feeling her sheet him combined with the sight of it actually happening nearly made him come undone.

She took a moment to adjust to this new feeling and then she started to move. If he'd thought about angel voices before, he was sure he was in heaven now. He placed his hands on her hips to help her establish a rhythm. Soon enough his hands started to wander over her body, eliciting little sighs and moans from her. She truly was a goddess to him: a sheen of sweat glistening on her body and her hair looked like a halo around her head in the soft light of the bedroom made her look celestial.

Temperance had her head thrown back with her mouth hanging open in pure bliss. The rhythm the two of them were creating together combined with the fact that the man underneath her was the only man she could ever truly be herself with was driving her to the edge. She could feel her insides starting to clench and unclench in tandem with their movements.

Seeley himself was feeling the effects of their lovemaking first hand, the sensations of her convulsions combined with the sounds she was making was getting to him and he knew that in order to not make a fool of himself like a 17 year-old-boy he would have to get himself back into the driver's seat so to speak. When he felt her movements starting to slow he pulled her down into his embrace and tenderly kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally settled his lips on her lips all the while he slowly made them roll over, careful not to break their coupling.

"I thought maybe you needed a break" Booth rested his head on his bend arm next to her head. Temperance's eyes opened at the slightly mocking tone of his voice "I…can take…whateve-" Of course he took that exact moment to start moving in and out of her again and the sentence she had started saying turned into a long drawn moan. Two could play that game however and the next time he thrust into her she flexed her internal muscles this time in such a way that the smug look on his face was replaced by that of jaw-dropping pleasure.

This time around when Temperance climaxed Seeley was right there with her letting out a passionate roar before collapsing next to her. A lazy smile crossed his face as he pulled her back to his chest nestling his face in the crook of her neck spooning her body with his. "Wauw… that was…"

"Really, really great." Temperance smiled. She had never known that a person could feel every nerve in the body tingle and feeling pleasurably numb at the same time. "I do however believe that you promised me pie," she said in a mock stern voice, owing her an exhausted groan from the man next to her.

"Not easily satisfied, are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – **Same as in the previous chapters: we own nothing you recognise here.

**A/N – **This epilogue to our "Types" series (like chapter 2) was written by Medusa81 (aka G), who normally takes the passenger's seat as beta. This is a birthday present for asaneismRnuTs. Happy birthday, hun!

**Their type of pie - Epilogue**

After snuggling in eachothers arms for a while, recovering from their previous activities, Temperance started to stir in his arms trying to get up. "Where do you think you are going?" Seeley asked as he took better hold of her waist preventing her from going anywhere.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well, seeing as you won't get me my desert I figured I'd just go get it myself, your loss." And with one swift turn she was out of his arms and halfway to the door of the bedroom., not the least bit selfconscious about her nudity. This was completely different than how things had been with Camille. It had always felt a little dirty, both of them very much aware of themselves in the mornings-after.

Watching her well formed buttocks leave the room, Seeley dropped back into the pillows with a sigh. "This woman is gonna be the death of me," he groaned to himself. But apparently his thoughts were not as private as he'd thought because she popped her head around the door with a scowl. "I heard that!"

She walked to the kitchen a smile tugging her face. She just couldn't believe how _right _it felt to be with him. It was like coming home from a long trip abroad, only better. Sauntering over to the fridge she took out the pie and placed it on the counter. Turning around, she bumped into the object of her affection, letting out a startled squeek. The fact that he was still gloriously naked aswell did not go unnoticed and she couldn't help the flush that was creeping up her face.

"Bad conscience, Bones?" he asked her wiggling his eyebrows at her. He began unpacking the pie and offered her a slice. When she went to take it from him however, he shook his head and started feeding it to her leaving a trail of the sweat sticky cherry filling over her face. He didn't give her any time to protest, because as soon as she had swallowed the delicious bite of pie he brought his lips to her face and started nibbling her lips, following the trail of sweatness over her face. "You know….when you are right….you're right…." His words were spaced by kisses and nips. Then he broke apart from her: "This pie is superb."

Eyes twinkling she closed the gap between them and embraced him while drawing him into a searing kiss. As the kiss deepened he shuddered at the way she caressed his neck and shoulders with feather light touches. He was so engrossed in their passionate embrace that he didn't notice one of her hands leaving his shoulder, didn't notice the crackling of a paper bag, didn't notice anything but her lips and her touches. Until the moment something cold and sticky connected with his chest. With a gasp he pulled away from her and noticed he was covered in red, sticky goo. "Turn about is fairplay, don't you think Booth?" she asked him. The twinkle from before had intensified and he noted this to himself for future reference.

"Funny, how you pick a moment like this to suddenly understand abstract things like sayings, Bones." He grumbled at her, all the while internally marvelling at the playfulness of his lady scientist. One second later all thoughts of retaliation were gone from his mind as she started lapping his pectorals. He was glad she'd backed him up against the dinnertable, because his knees were starting to buckle when she took one of his nipples between her teeth and gently tugged at it. The sensation made his cock twitch in anticipation. He couldn't believe he was this hard again so soon after their previous exercise, because even though he was no slacker in the sack he couldn't believe the pace they were going at at the moment.

Temperance lifted her face at him as she noticed the movement against her thigh and lifted an eyebrow at him. Taking advantage of her temporary distraction he swirled them around and leaned forward so that she was effectively pinned between his body and the table. He let his hands slide over her torso enjoying the feel of the swell of her breasts in her hands. They fit so well, he thought as he started playing with her nipples, taking one in his mouth while pinching the other between his fingers.

His other hand was drawing a trail from her breasts down over her abdomen, with the remainder of the pie. There was a quick intake of breath from her at the contact of the cold filling against her burning skin, but this sound was soon replaced by a sigh as his warm tongue followed the trail. When he reached her pubic bone he put away the pie but he didn't arrest the trail that his tongue took. While his hand started massaging her thigh his lips found her clitoris and he started playing with it alternating between carefully nipping and licking it.

By this time Temperance was frantically thrashing on the table, unable to control the sounds of passion that were streaming from her mouth now. Not wanting to risk a broken nose from a collision with her pelvic bones Booth decided to take this a step further, but when his mouth left her she let out a frustrated growl. Booth couldn't suppress a joyous chuckle at this, feeling pride at pleasuring this woman to an extent where she seemed to be letting go of her normal level of control.

Grabbing her thighs he nestled himself at her center and thrust home in one go, both of them letting out grunts of approval at this. He started moving slowly, almost pulling out completely before burying himself again. Feeling that both of them needed it faster he picked up the speed of his thrusts. Setting a pace that made the table move and creak under the strain of their coupling.

He winced as Temperance dug her nails into his back and shoulders, holding onto him for dear life. This was only partly for fear of the furniture collapsing under them however, because he could feel her insides beginning to clench around him. The added friction sent him hurling towards the brink of ecstacy himself. As they tumbled over together they screamed eachothers names.

As he collapsed onto her, panting, the table creaked dangerously again, making both of them tense. They stared at eachother, eyes wide open in scared expectation of what would happen. Seconds ticked by and when the piece of furniture seemed to be holding it's own the tension suddenly flowed away and they collapsed into a pile of giggles.

Later that day, after an eventful shower they sat together on the couch enjoying a cup of coffee. The day had been filled with easy conversation and comfortable silences interspaced by some friendly bickering. The hours had flown past and dinner time was approaching. Putting away the sports section of the newspaper he'd been reading Seeley tried to get Tempe's attention, but she was engrossed in an anthropology magazine. After calling her name for the second time she looked up over the magazine. "What should we do for dinner?" he asked her with his best charm smile, motioning over to the kitchen.

Her cheeks started burning again at the implication alone. Hiding behind her magazine she muttered: "Let's go out for some Asian food, Sid's maybe?" She was startled as her reading suddenly took a flight and was replaced by Seeley's face, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I think it will be a long time for me too, before I can eat at that table again without being distracted by memories of this morning." He winked at her, stealing a quick kiss.


End file.
